


Long Time No See - A Hunger Games Fanfic

by Glowstick_ofdestiny



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Children of Characters, District 12, Gen, Parent Katniss Everdeen, Parent Peeta Mellark, Post-Mockingjay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstick_ofdestiny/pseuds/Glowstick_ofdestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years after the Rebellion is over Gale returns to District 12 but finds that a lot has changed...will Katniss be happy to see Gale ? Or will Gale regret coming back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time No See - A Hunger Games Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own any of the characters, Enjoy !!!

The pines towered around her...The sounds of the stream, the water tumbling over rocks. It made her focused, made her forget anything else. Crouched, out of site. She pulled the arrow back; the flight lightly brushing her cheekbone. Eyes trained on the prize. A deer, she hadn't seen one in weeks.

Fingers numb with cold about to release. But in all the noises of the woods...She heard one that didn't belong. The snap of a branch behind her confirmed the hunch and she moved. One decisive movement. Now stood, arrow still drawn. Tip just inches from the nose of a man.

"Hay...wow." He said calmly raising his hands to show he wasn't armed.

"Who are you? Your not from around here." His straight black hair and grey eyes told her otherwise.

"I was..." Is all he said, looking down for a moment as if remembering that time.

"What do you mean you were? Who are you?" She asked confused.

"Do you know where Katniss is?" He asked in the same calm tone as before.

"Tell me your name, then we talk." Her arm grew weak from having the string pulled back but she didn't show it.

"I'm Gale," He said, the name did ring a bell but she was still confused as to why. "Now how about you out the bow down." She lowered the bow and slotted the arrow back in the sheath with the others. Gale looked at her closely, the girl seemed to be weighing things up in her mind. Her eyes turning to him before flitting away.

"Katniss? Do you know her?" Gale now pushed for a response, and in reply the girl simply whistled an uncomplicated four note tune. One Gale recognized straight away.

A mockingjay in a nearby tree sat silent for a moment before repeating the tune. Like a fever it spread and within the minute the trees were filled with the eerie melody.

"Where did you learn that?" It had been years since that tune has last been sung; and by the looks of her, she wouldn't have even been born the last time it was used publicly. The melody died out after a moment or two but the sound of running footsteps soon disturbed the silence once more.

"Willow!" A panicked voice yelled. Gale turned. A man, tall, with sandy blonde hair was coming towards them.

"Peeta?" Gale said, Peeta came to a hault a meter or so away. The sight of gale took him by surprise; the girl, Willow, ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Gale." Peeta gave a slight nod in his direction and put an arm around Willow's shoulders.

"Peeta?" Gale's ears pricked up at the sound of her voice. Katniss. She came to a stop and again a surprised look was thrown Gale's way. "What's the matter?" She asked Peeta.

"Nothing." he replied looking down at Willow for reassurance.

"I just made her jump, nothing more than that." Gale said, Katniss looked at Willow and she nodded her head.

"It's true Mom." She said, still held by her fathers arm.

"Mom." Gale breathed. So quiet nobody heard, thankfully. "She said she'd never have kids." He thought to himself. Rembering back, before the rebellion; before the Quell; before her first Games. Sat on the rock ledge not far from here, concealed from veiw by a thicket of berry bushes. "A lot of things have changed," He thought.

"I'm going to take Willow home." Peeta said, eyeing Gale then Katniss before turning and walking through the trees with Willow at his side. 

***************************

"How old is she?" Gale asked after a moment when he knew Peeta and Willow were gone.

"She's 12." Katniss replied. Gale's face still resembled that of the boy she spent most of her time with; back when the Districts had boundries and people lived in constant fear. But the years had taken their toll and days of hard work and sleepless nights had etched lines in his olive skin.

"She looks like you." He then said. Willow had dark hair like Katniss, all pulled back into two braids. He saw Katniss' build, skill and heard her voice in Willow. "Except...her eyes."

"She has Peeta's eyes." Katniss pointed out before she pushed her hands in her jacket pockets. Willow did indeed have her fathers' blue eyes, but they were made piercing by her dark hair. "Why are you here?" Katniss asked flatly. Gale moved to 2 after everything calmed down, on phone call or letter or visit. Katniss knew Gale had moved on, and so had she.

"Work," He replied, they had kept their distance. A meter of woodland floor between them. "I was to do a talk at one of the schools." Gale was known across Panem after the Rebellion and still, after all the time between then and now had passed, he was still being asked to visit countless schools through out the Districts.

"You got a place to stay?" She showed next to no emotion on her face.

"No, I'm going to see if there are any trains leaving tonight." He took his gaze off Katniss and and moved it to the trees around him.

"The last passenger train left over an hour ago. Tomorrow morning is the earliest."

"Oh..." He seemed a mixture of deep thought and anger. After letting him brood over whatever he was brooding over; Katniss knew what she had to do. Regardless of how much she resented the idea.

"The least I can do is offer you the spare room for the night."

"Thanks Catnip." Gale smiled, the old nickname felt natural almost. As though it was only yesterday since he last called her it. Katniss, however, simply shrugged off his thanks and the name and began to walk through the woods. Along one of the trampled paths towards the meadow.

****************

"Mom!" Katniss and Gale walked down the street which once marked the start of Victors Village. A small boy no older than eight came bounding up to Katniss. "Mom!"

"What's the matter?" Katniss could hear the alarmed tones in his voice; his big grey eyes look scared and frantically searched his mothers' face for solace.

"I heard the song...The mockingjay...Then you and dad...Now Willow isn't talking..." His eyes spurted tears onto his cheeks, Katniss bent down and wrapped her arms around the boy.

Gale couldn't escape the feeling, the notion that has crossed his mind so many times. That one day Katniss would be hugging their child and he would run to the aid of their daughter in the woods. But things happened, got in the way; and with them Katniss seemed to drift away. And now he had to be content with watching Katniss and the life that grown around her.

 

 

 


End file.
